


Tempting Ink

by FAfantasies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAfantasies/pseuds/FAfantasies
Summary: Dahyun wants a tattoo and things escalate quicklyBased on an AU idea and drawing(I apologize that the formatting is a little odd)
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Tempting Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @/FAfatasies

“It’s so cool…” Dahyun says in awe as she runs her fingertips over the mark on Chaeyoung’s neck.

A new tattoo.

A heart with an arrow through it to add to her growing collection.

Chaeyoung can’t help the goosebumps that rise on the back of her neck at the touch of the older girl, closing her eyes for a moment to savor the feeling.

“I’ve been really wanting a tattoo but I’m too much of a baby.” Dahyun adds with a sigh, dropping her hand to Chaeyoung’s shoulder and giving a light squeeze, bringing the girl back to reality.

“What did you want? I could give you one.” Chaeyoung says with a shrug as she watches Dahyun move across the room toward Chaeyoung’s bed.

“Are you even licensed to give tattoos?” She asks with a nervous laugh as she sits on the edge of her friend’s bed, swinging her legs.

Chaeyoung smiles and kneels down to reach under her bed, pulling out a box.

“Not technically…” She says and opens the box to reveal a tattoo machine kit. “But I’ve been practicing.” She adds, looking up at Dahyun with a mischievous grin.

Dahyun’s teasing smile fades and her eyes widen at the intimidating look of the machine.

“You’re serious.” She states more than asks, eyes flickering back and forth between Chaeyoung’s eyes and the machine she’s now holding.

Chaeyoung nods. “Dead serious.”

Dahyun bites her lip and holds out her hand, motioning for Chaeyoung to give her the machine. Chaeyoung obliges, standing and placing it in Dahyun’s hand, letting the older girl examine it.

“You’re sure you know how to use this, right?” Dahyun asks, glancing over at Chaeyoung as she sits beside her on the bed.

“Positive. I’ve been working with my tattoo artist.” Chaeyoung responds with a confident nod.

Dahyun sighs as she turns the machine in her hands one more time.

“Okay. Tat me up.”

  
  
  


“So, what were you thinking?” Chaeyoung asks as the two scroll through some basic tattoo ideas online. So far nothing has caught Dahyun’s interest.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you just doodle one or two on me?” She suggests, leaning her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “I like your style, I like your mind.” She adds with a shrug. “Surprise me.”

A soft blush works its way up Chaeyoung’s neck and to her ears at the kind words and she can’t help but smile.

“If you’re sure. You know it’s permanent, right?” Chaeyoung says teasingly.

“Of course I know it’s permanent.” Dahyun laughs and shoves Chaeyoung playfully.

“You’re my best friend. My best  _ really talented _ friend.” She says seriously. “Why wouldn’t I want your work on me forever?”

Chaeyoung’s smile grows bigger with each word and she finally nods.

“Alright. But you can’t get mad if you hate it.” She adds as she moves to set up her equipment.

  
  
  


“Where do you want them?” She asks after a few moments, glancing over to see that Dahyun had removed her shirt and is now laying on her stomach on Chaeyoung’s bed, head turned away from the younger girl.

“I was thinking my upper back.”

Chaeyoung’s blush returns at the sight of Dahyun’s bare skin but she shakes it off and brings her equipment closer to her friend.

“We can do that.” Chaeyoung says with a nod, kneeling on the bed next to Dahyun.

She pouts at the angle.

This would be a lot easier if she had a tattooing table but alas.

She shuffles closer to her friend and throws one leg over Dahyun’s body, straddling the girl’s lower back and earning a surprised gasp from the action.

“What are-”

“I need a good angle or it’s going to turn out awful.” Chaeyoung interrupts the question she knows Dahyun is about to ask.

Dahyun nods and rests her head comfortably on her arms, taking a deep, calming breath when she hears the tattoo machine turn on.

“Stay still.” Chaeyoung says softly and runs her free hand slowly across Dahyun’s back, making the older girl’s muscles instinctively relax.

Dahyun hums softly in response and nods her head, giving Chaeyoung the go-ahead.

Chaeyoung touches the needles to Dahyun’s unmarked skin and begins, smiling to herself as she starts drawing a small outline of a strawberry.

All goes surprisingly well for the entirety of the first tattoo, Dahyun taking the new pain of the machine like a champ until Chaeyoung is sure that she hears a quiet, but unmistakable, moan when she finishes the stem of the strawberry. 

She stops her movements for just a second and instantly feels Dahyun’s muscles unclench beneath her. 

Odd.

Chaeyoung hadn’t even realized that Dahyun had tensed up.

She places the needles on Dahyun’s skin again and begins the next drawing of a cute smiley face but Dahyun ducks her head down and bites her arm, muffling another almost inaudible moan.

“Am I hurting you?” Chaeyoung asks in concern, gently running her fingertips down Dahyun’s spine.

“No!” Dahyun says a little too loudly, surprising even herself. “I mean, no. No, it’s fine.”

Chaeyoung nods and resumes where she left off, listening carefully this time for any strange sounds that may come from her friend.

And they do.

Within seconds, another (slightly louder) moan bubbles out of Dahyun and Chaeyoung is able to put two and two together.

The pain is a turn on for Dahyun.

Chaeyoung continues the smiley face but decides to add a few extra details just to be able to hear the sweet sounds coming from the girl beneath her, the sounds fueling the fire building in her core.

“Fuck…” Dahyun breathes out into the crook of her elbow, her muscles clenching and unclenching as Chaeyoung works. She continues to moan and hum in bliss, completely unaware that Chaeyoung can hear her over the buzzing of the machine.

Little does she know though that Chaeyoung can hear her.

And it’s driving her crazy.

She needs to hear more.

So she starts a third tattoo on the center of Dahyun’s back, a small cartoony drawing of Ari.

“Chaeng, I thought you were just doing a c- uhh…” Dahyun starts, cut off by a moan that surprises even herself. “A-a couple…”

A few more lines drawn on milky skin and Dahyun is practically writhing beneath the younger girl. Muscles tensing, toes curling, and more delicious sounds escaping her lips.

Chaeyoung is practically sweating by now, completely flustered by her best friend. 

“Unnie…” Chaeyoung coos as she turns off the machine and sets it aside before leaning down to nuzzle her nose against the back of Dahyun’s neck.

“A-Are you all done?” Dahyun asks, her voice shaky.

Chaeyoung nods and presses soft kisses to Dahyun’s neck and slowly across her shoulder.

A surprise to Dahyun, but not an unwelcome one.

“Mm… For now.” Chaeyoung whispers and Dahyun shivers at the hot breath on her skin.

“I don’t know how much more you can take.” Chaeyoung whispers in Dahyun’s ear before taking it between her teeth, tugging gently at her earlobe and licking over it soothingly.

Dahyun lets out a shuddering breath and tilts her head back for Chaeyoung who takes advantage of the position, moving her eager lips down Dahyun’s jaw.

“Chaeng…” Dahyun moans as she feels the girl’s hands slide around to her chest, lifting Dahyun a bit to cup her breasts.

Chaeyoung moves her mouth back to Dahyun’s neck and places open mouth kisses on the sensitive skin, sucking and biting at the pale flesh as her fingers pinch and play with the girl’s nipples.

“Chaeng, please.” Dahyun says in a small voice, letting her head fall forward as her trembling arms make it harder to not flop flat down onto the mattress.

Chaeyoung hums in response and sits back on Dahyun’s thighs, pulling the girl up into a kneeling position as she continues her assault on pale skin, marking her not just with the tattoos.

Dahyun turns her head and presses a kiss to Chaeyoung’s cheek before grabbing her chin and pulling her head up, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss, both eager to take the lead.

As tongues battle and teeth clack, Dahyun pushes Chaeyoung down onto her back and straddles her thigh, pressing her own knee between Chaeyoung’s legs as she rocks her body into the younger girl’s.

“Fuck, Dahyun…” Chaeyoung gasps, breaking the kiss to throw her head back against her pillow as Dahyun grinds into her.

Dahyun takes advantage of the switched roles and buries her face in Chaeyoung’s neck, biting at her pulse as she slides one hand down the girl’s body and into her pants, fingers ghosting over Chaeyoung’s clit.

“Dahyun- !” Chaeyoung whines and drags her fingernails across the older girl’s hips, causing Dahyun to let out a shivering breath against Chaeyoung’s neck as she continues to grind down against Chaeyoung’s thigh.

Dahyun circles Chaeyoung’s clit quickly, matching her own pace against the girl’s thigh as she drags her tongue up Chaeyoung’s throat.

“Scratch me again.” She whimpers, her body trembling with each roll of her hips and the feeling of Chaeyoung’s nails digging into her flesh.

Chaeyoung rakes her nails around the girl’s hips and down her abs, no doubt leaving bright red marks their wake, and causes the older girl to let out a prolonged moan.

“You sound so pretty.” Chaeyoung whispers in Dahyun’s ear before pulling her in for another kiss.

Dahyun hums happily against Chaeyoung’s lips and works her fingers faster against the girl’s clit, earning a moan in return.

Chaeyoung lifts her leg and rocks her hips in rhythm with Dahyun, knowing just from the way Dahyun’s body is trembling against hers that she’s close.

The two exchange kisses, breaths, and friction for a few more moments before the two of them come undone, moaning and shaking through their orgasms before Dahyun collapses on top of Chaeyoung, breathing heavily against her neck.

Chaeyoung runs her hands up the older girl’s sides and across her lower back, being careful not to touch the fresh tattoos, gently running her nails over Dahyun’s skin.

“So…” Chaeyoung starts. “Are you going to let me mark you more often?”


End file.
